In recent years, from the viewpoint of design features, there has been a demand for liquid crystal display devices including a liquid crystal panel that has a concavely or convexly curved-surface shape (hereinafter referred to as a “curved-surface liquid crystal panel”). Such liquid crystal display devices have been put to practical use (PTL 1, for example). PTL 1 discloses a curved-surface liquid crystal panel formed by combining positive and negative curvatures in one direction.
As the use of car navigation systems has become widespread, and electronic mirrors have been replacing rearview and other mirrors, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in automotive applications as well (see liquid crystal display devices D in FIG. 1). A curved-surface liquid crystal panel is useful for inhibiting reduction in visibility caused by the display size or the installation site in the vehicle interior because the distance from a point of view (eyes) is adjustable by the curved-surface shape.
For the curved-surface liquid crystal panel, a liquid crystal panel including, for example, a gate drive circuit, that is, with a so-called “gate-in-panel structure” (which will be hereinafter referred to as a “GIP structure”) is suited. In the liquid crystal panel having the GIP structure, a glass substrate extends outwardly beyond a display area at one side (a shorter side, for example) of the liquid crystal panel. The gate drive circuit is mounted in this extended area (which will be hereinafter referred to as an “integrated circuit (IC) mounting area”). In the following description, the side of the liquid crystal panel near the IC mounting area will be referred to as an “IC mounting side”, whereas a side of the liquid crystal panel opposite the IC mounting side will be referred to as an “IC non-mounting side”.